


One may smile, and smile, and be a villain.

by dolfabre



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Also - Alvin's dad, Angst, Other, Set on the Zenethra for the most part, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolfabre/pseuds/dolfabre
Summary: For all Little Alfred knew, it was just a family vacation. But little did he know that it would become so much more than that.





	One may smile, and smile, and be a villain.

Little Alfred had looked forward to this trip for a while; because for all he knew, he was just going to spend as much time as possible with his parents before being packed off to boarding school for another semester. He would only be kidding himself if he said that the first semester had gone well – after all, no one really took an interest in becoming friends with the notorious Little Alfie-Cries-A-Lot – but with enough determination, he had somehow managed to make it this far. And for that, he was happy enough. He was somewhat content with where he stood, but more than anything he couldn’t wait to see his father – the father who he never really saw, but also the father that he idolised from what he had heard from his mother.

“Alfred..? Alfie!” A familiar voice called from the crowd, but it was a voice that the boy could only narrow down to one person. Alfred narrowed his sights before taking aim and shooting off to the only person whom it could be; a woman with blonde hair and fair skin – a woman who’s smile mirrored that of her son. Even in a dense and noisy crowd at the port, the crowd eager to hop aboard the ship, there was no mistaking her. She knelt down to his height and ruffled his hair, her smile only growing when it set that her son was right in front of her. “I swear you’ve grown since the last time I saw you. My little boy is really growing up, hm?”

The smile on her face radiated with warmth and bliss as usual, even if her eyes seemed a little tired, even if her skin seemed a little paler than Alfred was used to. It was an expression that Alfred would only become more and more used to – much to his dismay – but thankfully, Little Alfred was blissfully unaware of what the future could even hold. For all he cared about in the present time was spending time with his mother, his father, being somewhat thankful that Balan couldn’t make the time to come with them (as much as he enjoyed spending time with his cousin – although, it wasn’t as if he’d admit it willingly – blackmail could be a little tiring after a while, and as could be under Balan’s constant watchful eye) and quite obviously, being able to eat his mother’s peach pie for the first time in months.

“I’m… afraid your father won’t be joining us until later. He had some business with Uncle Gilland,” Leticia began in an attempt to explain why her son may not have spotted his father right away, her smile fading but also transitioning into one that was much more bittersweet. “But he promised to catch up with us later on. He’s been looking forward to seeing you properly for a while now.”

It’d be a lie to say that the dark-haired boy wasn’t disappointed, but gave a faux smile and a nod in understanding. “Because Dad’s working hard for us, right?” Or rather, that was what Alfred had been told previously.

As much evidence as there was of his father working hard for both his family and for the family name in itself – expensive apartments, boarding schools, Alfred receiving pretty much anything he wanted for his birthday or other holidays – it never really seemed to beat the one thing the boy wanted more; just some time with his father.

However, Leticia simply nodded in reply. Her bittersweet smile still holding on her lips as she tilted her head slightly. “He’s working very hard. And he always reads your letters, just like I do. Just wait a few more hours and you’ll have him all to yourself, okay?”

In a quiet response, Alfred gave a slow nod in return. He liked the sound of that.

“But before we catch up with your father, maybe we can sneak a slice of peace pie once we get aboard…” the woman began, a slight teasing tone added to her words, but the smile from earlier also beginning to radiate through. There would be to no lengths that Leticia loved her son; lengths could be measured, but the adoration she held for her Alfred held none.

* * *

 

During the whole meeting, his eyes kept flickering between the face of his client and the clock that was seeming to tick for all eternity, internalising his impatience for such pleasantries. It was business, and he knew that well; he had been in the industry long enough to learn how to fake interest with a faux smile. Although, he knew for a fact that he wasn’t the only liar in the room. The client sitting in front of him wasn’t the only participant of this game. They both did not wish to be there, and would continue lying through their teeth until they both got what they wished for. Until then, the hands on the clock would continue to circle.

“… Well, I can’t believe that’s finally over,” the dark-haired male sighed quietly as he left the room, after shutting the door carefully behind him.

Outside the meeting room, he was greeted by the sour expression attached to the face of his younger brother – one of which was seemingly unimpressed with his older brother’s attitude. “You do realise your business with them is far from finished, don’t you?”

“Unfortunately, yeah,” the older brother replied, beginning to walk down the corridor of the ship they had boarded hours earlier – his destination being the cruise ship’s residential suites. “But honestly? It’s hard to take any of these guys seriously. I get they need the sponsorship funding, but when they’re kissing up to you constantly just because they want the Svent name’s status, it can get kind of annoying, Gilland.”

“But if we don’t offer an alternative to Spirius Corporation, we’re going to lose clients – and fast,” Gilland was quick to reply, swiftly walking behind the other.

“You know, you don’t have to tell me twice,” the older Svent sighed to himself, turning a corner. “Besides, I just want a day where I won’t have to think. Why do you think I booked this cruise in the first place? And then the Svent family business will come back stronger than ever.”

The younger wished to complain (as usual), but also (as usual), his complaints and criticisms would only fall on deaf ears and he knew that well. He swore sometimes that perhaps his only meaning in life was to shadow that of his brother, but in recent times, to shadow that of his older brother’s family also. However, Gilland simply gave a sigh. “Do whatever you want.”

The older turned around, smiling briefly towards his brother, before continuing to walk towards the suite he had booked for him, Leticia and Alfred. Because for all he knew, his younger brother was watching his and his family’s back, as much as something in his gut was advising him against this trust. But this matter was in no way important for now. For now, he just wished to spend a few days with his family in peace.

* * *

 

The door handle turned down and opened into the suite, a foot stepping inside the room, and immediately grasping the attention of both his wife and son, smiles growing with every moment on their faces, including that on his own. The image laid out in front of the businessman was one that he had yearned to see once more for almost years, and finally, the time had once been given to him to share with his family, even if it was only for a few days or so.

“Dad!” Little Alfred grinned, hurrying over towards the door to the suite to greet his father, of whom crouched down to his son’s height, ruffling his dark and messy hair almost instantly in turn upon his son’s approach.

“If it isn’t Alfred… Are you sure you’re my Alfred? I mean, you’re much too tall to be our Alfred, right, Leticia?” his father teased his son, winking towards his wife in asking to keep up the joke. “I mean, the last time I saw Alfred, he was like… this tall?” His hand gestured a few inches below his son’s height.

Leticia simply chuckled from where she stood, with her hand covering her mouth, and her head shaking gently. “Welcome back, dear,” she greeted, eventually nodding towards where he continued to embarrass their son. “And I’m pretty sure that is our Alfie.”

“Are you definitely sure, dear?” her husband continued to ask, squinting in teasing and false suspicion of the boy that stood in front of him, to which his wife gave another chuckle in response.

“Daaad!” Alfred whined, rolling his eyes at the teasing, folding his arms across his chest in a protest.

His father simply gave a laugh in reply before ruffling his son’s hair once more. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” The tone of his voice then deepened into a shade of seriousness, and the volume of which he spoke also seemed as though it had been knocked down. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to see you in a while, Alfie. Work’s been pretty busy, so I’m hoping we get to spend some time together on this vacation.”

Alfred shook his head in response. “It’s okay. You were working hard for me and Mom. And… we’re gonna have fun on vacation, aren’t we?” the younger attempted to reassure, making sure the way he stood reflected the confidence his father would often show. (This would be one thing that would stay with Alfred throughout; the idea that even just seeming confident in what you say and the way you stand could trick everyone – even yourself into believing the point you were trying to give across.)

Young Alfred’s attempt at relieving his father did work however, as his smile and the playful tone of his voice once again returned. “We sure are! We’ll have so much fun – maybe we’ll have too much fun? Either way, I’m promising that you will be fun’ed out by the time we get off this ship.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
